


Kitty, Kitty!

by dulcet_silence



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cats, M/M, alien au!, alien! jihoon, human! soonyoung, jeonghan has like 2 lines lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulcet_silence/pseuds/dulcet_silence
Summary: Jihoon thinks he knows everything about Soonyoung. Of course, as his alien boyfriend, he basically does. So when he fulfills Soonyoung's wish of getting a cat, he very much regrets it.[alien au!][soonhoon]based off of: "imagine the aliens really purchasing a kitten for one of their rough and world-weary scifi badass human companions and watching in helpless wonderment what ensues"





	Kitty, Kitty!

Jihoon thinks he knows everything about Soonyoung. Soonyoung's been with Jihoon for the entirety of Soonyoung's life-all 21 years, 11 months, 38 days and 8 hours of it. A short time yes, but then again, most humans only lived until they were 100 years old. Jihoon being an alien, lived until basically forever. 

He's seen so many sides of Soonyoung during his life. Soonyoung on the battlefield is intense, his movements fluid and fast. No wasted movement, no missing shots or strikes. Soonyoung outside of battle however, is a completely different person. Bright and cheerful, loud and distracting. Cheesy and touchy, he never fails to bring a red shade to Jihoon's face. Soonyoung being romantic though, is another story. Clumsy and eager, Jihoon swears he becomes a five year old. All 'dates' are childish, and his clumsiness always results in a slightly ruined date, a teary Soonyoung and countless whispers of 'I'll always love you no matter what.'

Jihoon was many of Soonyoung's firsts. First cuddle, first bath, first hand he held, first forehead kiss he got, first word, first person he walked to, and more. Soonyoung was also many of Jihoon's firsts. First human he's ever seen, first improper kiss, first hug, first cuddle, first proper kiss, first spoon and the crowning achievement, first romantic relationship, first boyfriend, whatever else Soonyoung liked to call it. So Jihoon has pretty good reason to say he knows a lot about Soonyoung. 

It's his anniversary with Soonyoung, as well as Soonyoung's birthday, and Jihoon pulled all stops to get the small animal humans adored. A kit? Kar? Cat? A cat. After a million calls to people who owe him and about a billion in currencies used, he has a cat and enough supplies and bows for its lifetime. He's been planning this since six months ago, when Soonyoung casually mentions that he dreams of a calico cat, and voices a desire for the multicoloured ball of fur. He's planned it all. The flight through the stars went well, the dinner filled with Earthly foods didn't poison Jihoon and Jeonghan, Jisoo and Seungcheol showed up with the cat on time. He imagined Soonyoung would gasp and cry and crush both Jihoon and the cat in a hug and then Jihoon'd have to give the poor thing CPR. 

He was most definitely not expecting Soonyoung to ignore him. 

\---

Jihoon turns to Jeonghan with a pout and a confused expression. 

"Hannie, he's been cuddling the thing for the past fifteen minutes! He's ignoring me, he's been chanting 'kitty, kitty' since he saw the thing and-"

Jihoon's voice cracks, fear bubbling to the surface. Jeonghan has to lean in to catch what he says next.

"Did I-did I break my boyfriend?"

Jeonghan's laugh makes a blush rise on Jihoon's face, and he reaches for a gun, a scowl on his face.

"Chill, chill. It's just a human thing..."

Jihoon's scowl lessens, and he leaves the gun in its holster. His attention flies back to Soonyoung, who is making kissy faces at the calico. A hand at his shoulder reminds Jihoon to be mad at Jeonghan for laughing at him.

"Jihoon, chill. You did good." 

With that, Jeonghan turns around, motioning that he's leaving. Jihoon lets him go, choosing to sit in front of Soonyoung. Soonyoung finally looks up from the cat, and pulls Jihoon in for a kiss. 

"Thank you so much, Hoonie!"

Jihoon shakes his head at the pet name, letting it slide this once-it's their anniversary after all. He moves forward to pull Soonyoung into another kiss, only to jump back at a loud 'meow'. Soonyoung pulls away to continue petting the cat, and Jihoon swears the cat smirks at him. 

Maybe he shouldn't have bought the cat.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! first fic on archive :3   
> feedback is much, much needed-more SEVENTEEN coming soon (hopefully)
> 
> prompt from: http://himchankimchije.tumblr.com/post/153518022892/rinneavicula-captainarwenpond221b


End file.
